lostinthewarriorsworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Hope: Rainshine's Story
Author:Spottedleaf123 Written On:November 12, 2011 As a kit my mother had told me about "The Cutter" and how cats who were taken to him by the Upwalkers never returned the same. Living my life in fear of the cutter, I was not excited when it was my turn to be changed forever by the horrific thing. Luckily I escaped that place, and although I was not touched by "The Cutter," my life would never be the same. I am Rainshine, and this is my story. There I was, trapped in a cage, my sister Willow nearby and whimpering. The home of The Cutter was white and huge, Upwalkers pacing about the hallways. I saw some other cats like myself, some in cages and clawing, hoping to get out soon, and others who were being stroked on the back while they sat in their owners laps. Sadly I was not one of them, but just as scared as they, I did not want to be in this place. I had never wanted to be taken here. I never wanted to be a kittypet! A cowardous kittypet who was about to meet their doom. I was in a bit of a pickle, and like a typical kittypet, I hoped and prayed that somehow I could remain the same and get out of here. I wasn't capable of putting this into my own paws, and even if I could, I was too much of a scaredy cat to do so! Soon my cage was opened, and I was picked up by my Upwalker, who placed me on a table along with Willow. The exit was still open. I nodded at my sister and we both fled. I dashed and ran as fast as I could and we made it out of The Cutter's Home. I heard my Upwalker yell "Come back Rain! Come back Willow!" How could she think that visiting The Cutter was good? He would slice us open and she would sit and watch! How could my caretaker, someone I loved, abandon me?! I thought we had something special but no, it was all a big inconvience for her! I hated my Upwalker, and I hated my life! Her and I kept running, not even our Upwalker could keep up with us. We eventually found a bush to hide in and there we sat, still as rocks. "I think they went into this bush." "Me too." My Upwalkers hand reached down, pulling up my sister. She was to be fed to The Cutter! My own sister, gone from my life forever. "Save yourself!" She yelled before she disappeared. Listening to her, I dashed deeper into the forest. When it seemed the coast was clear, I stopped running. A rustle from the bush sounded, and before I knew it I was pinned down to the ground and helpless. "Why are you here, Kittypet?" The cat snarled. "My sister has been taken away by The Cutter and I need to hide!" I replied, pleading with the cat to let me go. "Since you seem in pure distress, I'll let you go, but you'll need to talk to our leader. But first we'll need to get rid of this here collar." He put his paw in my collar, then pulling it until the collar broke. My neck felt relieved and I was happy I could find him. After all, I needed a helping paw after the traumatic event that just occured. He walked me back to the camp. Cats gave me strange looks as if I was not a cat but instead an Upwalker! We walked into a den, him and I both sitting down. The cat turned around, flashing his dazzling eyes. "Dawnsky, you know better than to bring kittypets into the camp!" He said. "She seemed like a worthy fighter. At least give her a chance." He argued. "Fine, but you'll be mentoring her." "Okay. Come on Rainpaw, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." "Rain''paw''?" I said. "Unless you want to leave, you'll have to deal with Rain''paw'' until your training is complete." He retorted. "Fine." I replied, sighing. Life in the Clans sure is different from living with Upwalkers, but anything to get away from the Cutter was worth it. Who knew the one who pinned me down when I first came to the Clan and my mentor for several moons would one day become my mate? Category:Fanfiction